Deal with the Devil (Episode 5.1)
Tyndall announces the call has come through, and the Merovingian has agreed to meet with Zionites to make a deal whereby he will help Zion rescue Niobe from the construct imprisoning her. Tyndall: "Warrior, the call has finally come and the merovingian has decided to meet with us to arrange a deal whereby he will help us to rescue Niobe from the construct imprisoning her. Ghost will be our negotiator, and you've been assigned as security. He wants to discuss the meeting with you beforehand. I'm directing you to his location now." Ghost is selected as the negotiator, with a security attachment. Ghost arranges to meet with his security attachment before the meeting is set to begin. Ghost: "This is going to be a very small meeting; just us, the Merovingian, and his second. Nobody else is allowed inside the building. Both sides will have code tracers and jammers running all over the sector, of course. We just have to count on ours being up to matching theirs. But all the two of us need to worry about are the Merovingian, and whoever the other person is that he's bringing. I'll be doing the talking, so I need you to keep a close eye on them. I know I can count on you to do that. I'll see you at the meeting place. Be ready for Tyndall's signal." As the operative assigned to security leaves the briefing, Tyndall calls for the next step. Tyndall: "You're in high demand today. Flood wants to have what he called "brief chat" with you before the meeting with the Merovingian." The operative arrives at Flood's location. Flood: And so our prodigal child returns. Due to our longstanding friendship, I felt I should warn you not to attempt any sleight of hand or violence against the Merovingian. Should anything happen to him in the meeting, not only will you be incinerated in a sincerely painful fashion, but you will lose all hope of rescuing your precious leader. I do hope we're clear on that? Marvellous. Have a lovely day, operative. Try to soak up as much of the Merovingian's wisdom as you can; it would do you some good. Upon leaving Flood, the operative is called by Tyndall. Tyndall: It's time for the meeting, Warrior. You shouldn't be required to say anything, but do whatever Ghost asks, and sound the alarm if anything at all goes wrong. We have to be ready for anything when dealing with the Merovingian. The operative is the last to arrive. Inside Ghost is already with the Merovingian, and his Blood-Drinker lieutenant Malphas. The meeting begins. Malphas greets the arrival of the operative. Malphas: Be calm, human; be quiet. You are in the presence of greatness. Merovingian: Mon cher Ghost, of course I will help poor Niobe. Why, I have known her so well, she is almost like family to me! Could I stand by while she dies a slow, lingering death, cut off from her friends and loved ones? Could there be anything more horrible? Just think of it! No, mom ami. I will not let this happen. I will succor la belle. And as for my fee? Don't think of it! I do this for you pro bono. Do friends charge each other for favors? Of course not. It may take some time, but do not worry, we will save her and return her safely to you. The operative talks to Ghost quietly about the result. Ghost: That was easy... but we can be sure that the Frenchman has something up his sleeve. Report to Tyndall that the deal is complete. We'll talk again in a little while. Before leaving, the operative approaches the Merovingian. Merovingian: I see no reason why I should put up with you. Our agreement is made, nâ?Test-ce pas? We will do what you could not, and save your intemperate leader. The operative follows Ghost's instructions, and after the meeting is complete contacts Tyndall. Tyndall: He volunteered to help us for free? Hm... We have no choice but to take him up on it, but there must be something heâ?Ts hiding. Iâ?Tll notify the Council right away. Ghost would like another word with you, operative. Iâ?Tm sending you his location now. The operative meets with Ghost, and the debriefing begins. Ghost: You handled yourself well at the meeting. I knew I could count on you. The Merovingian's apparent philanthropy puts us in an awkward position, since we've been waging war on his organization ever since we discovered that he hired Morpheus' killer. But if he really can save Niobe, then we may have to reconsider our position. I don't like this at all. But right now, we have no alternative. We'll have to keep a close eye on the Merovingian. It isnâ?Tt in his programming to do something for nothing. Tyndall calls to report an update. Tyndall: The Council has given the green light, Warrior; we're going to work with the Merovingian to save Niobe. Plans are being formulated now. Weâ?Tll have further instructions for you shortly. *''Episode 5.1: Saving Captain Niobe (Part 1)'' Category:Zionite Missions (Episode 5.1) Category:Episode 5.1 Missions